Afton
by AlohaEme
Summary: A young girl is dropped into the Marroks life. She claims some strange things are true. Will be Adult contact later on lemons. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia Briggs owns all. I only created Afton and her family. This is my first story so cut me some slack.

Bran was eating dinner at Anna and Charles's tonight. Things had been quiet lately. No problems, which was a bit strange since they had outed themselves as werewolves to the world. But this calm night was to be short lived.

The telephone rang angrily and Anna sighed. She stood from the table and walked across the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?" her soft voice asked. "Hi, Anna? It's Steven down at the hospital is Bran with you?" Steven a 'middle aged wolf' about 250 years had been working at the small county hospital for a little over 6 months. He was low in the pack, quite quiet just like his young human girlfriend. He was about 5'10 with brown hair and kind brown eyes. For some reason he was always the bearer of bad new. Anna stomach dropped. "Sure, just one second," She covered the mouth piece out of habit, "Bran, it's for you." She handed him the cordless phone at the dinner table and Charles's eyebrows rose. He never took calls at the table.

Bran didn't speak just listen carefully when the other werewolf started to speak. He clicked the phone off and rose from his chair. "Charles," He looked at his younger son with a sigh, no other words were spoken to him. He knew he was needed. "Anna thank you for a lovely dinner, but I'm afraid we're needed down at the hospital." He gave her a small smile and walked towards the front door. "I'll call you when I know what's going on," Charles spoke softly kissing her cheek.

After Charles closed the door behind him Bran started talking, "There's a young girl at the ER who claims the Upstate New York pack stole her young niece. Steven said there's so much magic in the hospital that it's giving him chills," Bran's eyebrow was raised. That was the most amount of emotion Charles had seen since Leah had moved out of his fathers house two months ago.

"She's a witch then?" Charles hated witches just as much as his father did. "Steven's not sure." Now Charles was puzzled. Steven and he were about the same age, he wasn't young and stupid, and he should know what a witch felt like.

"Alright then, why's the girl in the ER?" "Car accident, apparently he believes the girl has almost the entire shattered back window imbedded in her back and side."

The rest of the ride was silent. Both men were wondering what was waiting for them up the road.


	2. Chapter 2

They could both smell the strange magic even before they entered the building. "Do you know what it is?" Charles asked his father. "It almost feels like fae, but there's something else with it" He said slowly walking the halls following the thick trail of the magic and pain.

The wolf known as the 'Berserker' slowly started to wake within Bran. Ever since Leah had left his wolf was getting even harder to control. He tried to stay away from places like this so much sickness. It screamed easy prey.

"Sweat Baby Jesus! What are you doing!" A woman's voice hollered, she was in pain and a little angry by the smell of it. A nurse at the desk saw Bran and Charles and pointed to the room with the noisy woman in it. "Steven is in there with her. He refuses to leave her alone until you got here. He said he didn't want anything else to happen to her," The nurse told him quickly.

"Arrrhhh," She tried to hold in her scream with clenched teeth. "Seriously STEEL!!! Do you have anything that's not steel to get it out?" She was laying face down on a table. Her shirt had been cut off so the bloody ribbons know as her back could try to be cleaned out and put back together.

Steven was sweating; this woman was giving him the jitters. He felt awful for hurting her, but he knew it had to come out or she would be worse off. Steven looked over his shoulder feeling the Marrok enter the room. "I'll go ask again if we have plastic tweezers any were," he spoke to the room. The girl sighed heavily; everyone could see her tense body relax. "Thank you," it came out as a whisper but everyone should hear it.

"What's your name child?" Bran asked when the man left the room. The woman's head turned so she could look at him. A real smiled showed on her lips despite the injury she had. "Afton, my father named me Afton," her green eyes sparkled. The once green hills he called home along time ago were that color. "You don't seem as threatening as he described." "Who," Charles asked the girl. "My father, he said he knew you long ago. He went by William then. You stole his sister's heart and ran off with her." She stated.

It was all true as far as Charles could tell, but the girl could just believe a lie her father told her. Now that there was no one digging around in her back with tweezers the thick smell of magic was no longer fresh, Charles looked to his father. His face was plain so emotions to be seen. He didn't speak so Afton went on. "There's a picture of us in my bag there, feel free to look."

Charles kept his eyes on the girl as he felt around in her large purse till he felt the glossy 4x6. He glanced down at the picture and saw a young man seated with 5 young women. It was a professional photo taken in front of a plain light blue back ground that set off a sea of dark hair. "That's my Da my sisters and I six years ago," she explained. The photo looked like it could have been taken yesterday. Her face was just the same. He handed it to his father.

"What are you?" that was the question she was waiting for. Bran studied the picture as Afton kept talking. "Da's a werewolf. Mum was fae. So whatever you want to classify me as is up to you. As far as I know there aren't any more like my family." Afton hadn't even tried to work around the truth she just put it out there. She was told to just be blunt with them. Her Da said they could tell if you were hiding something.

That explained the strange smell they followed in. Part fae part wolf was an odd mixture. Bran and Charles had never heard of the two breading before.

"Where's your father now?" Bran spoke up again. "He's packing my family up and then they'll be coming here, if it's alright with you of course. My oldest sister is 7 months pregnant so it might take a few days to drive. We've been living in Québec for a while now. Every few years we move."

A soft knock at the door signaled Steven's return. Charles opened the door for him, and he sat on the rolling stool and was at Afton's side once again. "Wait! Wait!" she pleaded as he was going to start taking the chunks of glass out again. "Why do you move so often," It wasn't a question it was a command. "My sister's and I, we're all Omega's." Steven who had no idea what was going on gave the girl a 'you're crazy' look. "My mother's magic combined with my fathers wolf, made us all very different from others," she started her ramble. "Isolde, the eldest, She married a Russian wolf. They have 4 children all ready. Their oldest are twins, Mary and Elizabeth; they're like your Charles. They were born wolves but they are not moon called! That's why I am here. I was the closest to you so I was told to tell you. Mary was taken by a New York wolf, she's still a child only 15," She breathed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven glanced at the Marrok, looking no higher than his chin, to see if he should continue his task. A quick nod and the pieces of glass started to make a plinking noise as they were dropped into the metal bowl. He continued to stair at her, she made no move to lower her gaze from him. Much to his surprise his wolf was curled up just taking the scene in.

"How old are you?" "76 in June," she hissed as a large chunk was dislodged from her back. Her fingers were gripping the sides of the table, which seemed like it wanted to crack from the pressure. "Where were you born?" "Southern Louisiana." Her blood had been flowing heavily from her side, but it had slowed to almost a halt. "What's your Mothers name?" This was starting to seem like 20 questions to her. "She went by a few different ones that I know of. Morgana and Morrigan were the two most know. But my question please, Will you help us?" Her eyes were still locked with his, pleading. His wolf now stirred. _YES!!! _It screamed in his head startling him. Charles who had been quiet for the questioning now spoke up seeing his father's body twitch. "Morgana? The Fay war goddess?"

Afton caught the submissive wolf placing down the tweezers and going for the stitching needle. "No, no stitches!" she jumped off the table clutching her ripped shirt to her chest, startling at the wolf with the steel needle and thread in his hand. The sudden movement made Charles slide in front of his father in case this woman-child was dangerous.

The two wolves could now get a good look at her as she hovered close to the corner of the small room. She was A little taller than average, maybe five foot seven or so, she had large hips and what would seem like a few extra pound to today's standers, to a wolf it just screamed fertile. Her wild dark brown tresses where to about her elbows, at this moment it didn't look like anything could tame the wavy mass. Her skin was pale as porcelain, her nose was strait, her eyes were large surrounded by thick dark lashes, these fetchers screamed Welsh descent.

"If I don't your going to ooze every where and get it infected and I'll see you back in here in a few days," Steven sighed, she was making this extremely difficult for him. "Bullshit," she barked out, "I'm not human." It almost sounded like a bet to him. "Okay I'll get your discharge papers then?" It was a question for Bran to answer not the girl. "Yes." Her faced tuned to Charles and Bran. "Is there a natural river or lake around here?" "No, wolves try to say away from those," Charles cocked an eyebrow at her. "Damn, alright. What kind of water is in this town, City or well?" "Well water, why?" Charles still had a feeling in his gut about this girl that he didn't like. "If I can soak in a tub for a while I'll heal up just fine in a day or two," she fingered the piece of fabric that was her shirt.

"Give her your shirt Charles," Bran said softly. Wordlessly he unbuttoned his flannel and handed it to her." She turned her back and let her old shirt go, slipping into the sleeved seemed difficult for her with her back, but she did it quickly. "Thank you," she whispered. "You'll stay with me tonight, then, tomorrow we'll discuss things further," Bran stated. "Da I don't think…." Charles was cut off mid sentence. "I didn't ask what you think," he looked at Charles and let his amber eyes be the real warning. Charles dropped his eyes and nodded.

Once out in the hallway Afton walked stiffly to the nurses desk. "Okay, I need you to signed a few things here," the nurse spoke quickly and pointed to a few different spots. "Now I need a billing address." "Just send everything to me." Bran said picking up the papers. "Yes Sir. Miss Afton, officer Bartlett dropped off your duffel," she gestured to the bright purple bag at the end of the counter. "That's wonderful. If you see him, give him my thanks please," she smiled at the woman and shook her hand.

The older nurse none the wiser to what Afton was couldn't help but smile back as a warm happy feeling spread threw her body. Afton did this more as an example, to show the men that she was truly an Omega. "Oh, he also left the Garage's card here for you, said you could call after 10 and the owner would be able to talk to you about your truck," she moved aside some charts to find the small card then handed it to her. "Thank you again," Afton moved to pick up the duffel then quickly changed her mind about it and glanced towards the two men. Silently Bran picked it up then started back to Charles truck.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the lack of updates the last few days. My computer fell victim to the MacAfee update virus, but we're all good now. I'll be updating a lot in the next few days so keep checking back.

* * *

The ride to the Marrok's house was silent. Afton was in the small back seat of the truck hunched forward so her back wouldn't touch anything. They pulled down a long drive and the truck came to a halt in front of a medium sized log cabin. The front light was on but the rest of the house looked dark.

Bran stepped out of the truck and turned to open Afton's door. He held out his hand to help her out. She gladly took it and then gestured for his other hand, Charles truck had a small lift on it and her back was still screaming from climbing up into it at the hospital. She knew that werewolves were strong so she gratefully pressed her weight to him to ease her way out of the vehicle. "Thank you," it came out as a whisper again.

"Charles I'll call in the morning," Bran once again grabbed the purple bag and swiftly closed the doors on the truck. She followed him up the steps of the front porch, stomping the snow off of her shoes once she was on the clean surface. Late April and still there was snow, she was ready for the spring weather. Singing birds and warm breezes could make anyone feel better.

Bran opened the door, no keys were needed, he never locked it. Dropping the bag he turned to her. "Stay here I'll turn on a few lights." When the soft glow from an end table lamp came on she noticed how small the place was. Thick couches in a deep red sat close to the dark stone fire place. It was on open layout the living area and kitchen ran into one another a small dining that sat maybe four separated the two areas. An old fashion cream colored stove from the 50's was flanked by cream colored cabinets. A few bright blue trinkets stood out from the light colors. "Alright," he spoke coldly from the hall having just turned that light on, "Last door on the right is the bath you'll be using. I set a towel in there for you." He walked closer and she could help but take a step back. Something didn't seem right to her. The house was cold, everything was tidy but it was lacking something. His eyes flashed, at her apprehension. "What is it?" the amber color was bleeding into his blue eyes. She needed to calm herself, he was feeling her nerves. "I'm not sure at the moment, I just felt a little uneasy." She gave a small smile. "I'll be alright as soon as I can use your bath for a while."

"Follow me and I'll show you were you can sleep." With his eyes still amber he led her down the hall, her duffel in his hand. The room reeked of him, it had to be were he slept every night, but there was a lingering old female sent. She didn't get to speak because he quickly retreated out of the room closing the door behind him.

Grabbing clean clothes out of her bag she casually glanced around his room. King size bed, with a beautiful quilt on it, one dresser, no photos of people but there was a lovely landscape above the bed. It looked like a field in the spring time covered in wildflowers.

Looking around more she noticed a door open and there was tile that she could see as flooring the in next room, his master bath! 'Hmm he didn't want to share that' she thought then flicked on the light and peaked in. Then she felt like a little bit of an ass, there was no tub, just a stone stand up corner shower. It was actually quite lovely stone work in the bathroom she was surprised. Flicking off the light, she walked back to the hall looking to right she could see all the way to the front door, but no sign of Bran. She crossed the hall and slipped into the other bathroom. Setting her cotton pajamas on the edge of the sink she then turned the knobs of the tub. As the water flowed out of the tap she ran her fingers threw it and closed her eyes.

Yes this was well water, came from a natural spring under ground not tainted by any man made treatment facilities. It was like the spring was whispering to her threw the water, _'We'll help you._' She had no idea how it worked, but it did. Letting the tub fill with warm water she carefully stripped out of her clothing. Slipping into the water the whispering grew louder in her head. '_Poor child, how hurt you are, heal, heal child heal.' _She smiled; the earth and the Fae went hand in hand some were better with dirt, some air and some with water. Fresh water was kind to her, no idea why. Her mother didn't get the chance to explain things to her. After birthing five daughters, giving up much of her magic each time to give to them, she was too weak to stay in this world after giving what little she had left to Afton.

Afton back was starting to itch; she knew things were getting better. The soft magic of the healing was wrapping around herself and she let herself go into it gently drifting into sleep.

Rapping at the door woke her. The water was like ice now, shivering she answered the knocking. "Yeah?" "Are you alright in there? I haven't felt anything going on for a while." "Fell asleep in the tub I'll be out as soon as I dress," She said standing up. Her skin was tight across her back. She moved slowly stepping over the side of the tub. It felt like if she moved to fast or to hard her back would split back open. Running water from a river or a lake would have been better but this was better than nothing.

Slowly she toweled off. She stepped into her panties and then the cotton pants. The hardest part was the tank she brought in. It had a shelf bra in it so it was better than fighting with a bra and a t-shirt. Bringing all of her hair over one shoulder she began to squeeze at it with the towel and opened the door with the other hand. Bran was right there in the doorway. She jumped at being surprised like that.

"That was one of the strangest things that has happened in my house. The smell was amazing." "Smell?" she had never smelled anything. "It was a cross between, a spring rain and someone baking fruit pie in a kitchen." Afton squatted down to pick up her dirty clothes. "I've never smelled anything but it could have been because I fell asleep, it usually happens when I heal." Bran moved aside from the door was and followed her into his room. "I imagine you have many questions," she tossed the clothes next to her bag at the foot of the bed.


End file.
